New dark forces arrive
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: It's time for the new grand magic games again and team Natus hopes to get in. Although they think that this yeah is going to be a piece of cake, there are some new strong guilds in the game one of them is a dark guild and Fairytail has no idea why they are aloud to be in there but appearently its ok and also Gray is in danger
1. chapter 1

**Hi there another fanfic enjoy (I dont own fairytail)**

Alright listen up brats it's that time again." There was silence in the guild as the Master stood up. "It's time for theee GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Everybody started cheering.

"Alright I have chosen the two teams that will go into the grand magic games." There was silence once again.

"The first team envolves Team Natsu: Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy."

"Alright this is going to be so awesome." Natsu yelled as he put his hands together and smiled.

"And the second team envoles:Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Cana, and Juvia."

"Yeah that's my big sis. She's a man." Elfman shouted.

"Uuhh technically she's she" Jet and Droy sweatdropped together.

"So it's the same teams again then?" Wendy asked.

"It will seem so." Erza replied.

"So if there a chocie in this?" Lucy asked.

"Oh come on Luce, it will be fun. We've been in much tougher situatoons then this." Natsu told her.

"Yeah this should be a piece of cake." Gray replied. "And we'll be the team who gets to play." He said with a smile.

"You'll do great my beloved." Juvia said a short distance away.

"Alright now you lot get some rest we leave first thing tomorrow to crocus." The Master ordered.

Somewhere outside.

"Did you get that Master?" A figure with a dark cloak asked. He was crouched on top of one of the trees outaide of the building. He was looking down at the guild building with a comunication lacrima crystal.

"Yes I did. So our target is going to be in the games good." The Master said with an evil smirk.

"Well we don't exactly know which team is going to be in but he will be there."

"As long as he's there then our plan is ready to proceed." He laughed as the person ccrouched down in the tree shut the lacrima off. The rest of the guild exited the guild hall to home and the cloaked figure disappeared leaving only the sound of ruffled leaves which didn't go unnoticed with a certain dragon slayer.

"Huh what was that?" Natsu questioned out loud looking in the direction of the noise.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I thought that I heard..." He shook his head. "Nevermind let's head home Happy we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

"Aye sir." As they were walking Natsu couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen in Crocus. Something bad.

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnnnnn.**

 **Questions:**

 **What do u think is going to happen?**

 **Will I actually fjnish this storry? I hope so because i got good ideas for this one and i will also continue my other stories sometime.**

 **But i do hope u wnjoyed it and stay tuned.**


	2. A run with some old friends and a vision

**Hi there guys thanks for the reviews im glad your enjoying it so far. Now for chapter 2 onward! (I dont own fairytail)**

Wow I can't believe we're finally back in Crocus." Wendy said as the team were looking around.

"Yep sure has been a long time." Natsu agreed. As they were walking people kept looking at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Lucy asked.

"Pobably because Snowflake here can't keep his pants on." Natsu answered her which in response Gray head butted into Natsu.

"What did you just say you FlameBrain?"

"You hears what I said." Just as they were about to throw fists at eachother Erza cut in.

"BOYS!" She shouted as she knocked both their heads. "They are probably staring at us from what has happened in the past year. But now they are staring at you. Now calm down and let's go and find an inn where we are ment to be staying at alright?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unision.

"Wow those boys are something." Carla stated.

"Yeah." Wendy ageeed as they'd sweatdropped.

After a while they ran into some people.

"Gray?" A voice appeared.

"Lyon?" They stopped walking and a group of people appeared. It was Lyon, Sherria Toby and Yuka.

"Sherria so good to see you again." Wendy said as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's soo good to see you to Wendy. I'm so glad that

"So you guys are entering the games this year again?" Erza asked.

"Yep that's right." Lyon answered.

"AND WE ARE GOING TO WIN FOR SURE THIS YEAH." Toby shouted.

"Don't shout Toby." Yuka told him.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Natsu said with a smile.

"We look forward to competing with you." Erza said.

"Hey where's your 5th member?" Natsu asked.

"Oh it's my cousin." Toby answered. The others looked at him in surprise.

"Her name is Aki Fukui."

"Can't wait to meet her." Wendy said with a smile

"Yes it will be a pleasure. Anyways we should be heading off. Good luck in the games." Erza said with a smile as she walked of.

"To bad you're gonna lose though." Natsu

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"See ya later Lyon." Gray said. Just as they shook hands Cala went into a vision.

 _It was in a dark room. No wait it was a cell. There was someone sitting in the middle of the cell. They had raven coloured hair and their arms and legs were chained to the floor. Their whole body was covered in black marks. The figure looked up. Their eyes were glowing a purple colour._

Calar gasped suddenly.

"Cala are you alright?" Wendy asked as they finally reached their inn. Cala shook her head. _What was that?_ She thought to herself. _No that wasn't him. It couldn't be._

"I'm fine child."She answered.

"Well if your sure." Wendy said as they walked into their inn. _I hope that was nothing._

 **Alright another chapter i hoped that u enjoyed it.**

 **questions:**

 **Whats going to happen next?**

 **What was that Cala saw?**

 **Will Lamia scale win?**

 **Stay tuned.**


	3. A Fairy Slayer?

**Hey there hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and thanks for the reviews so here chapter 3 which is big and enjoy. (I dont own** **fairytail)**

"Alright so we still got 8 hours till we have to meet back up. What would you guys like to do?" Erza questioned.

"Actually I was going to see if I can visit Princess Hiusie again, it's been a little while." Lucy said.

"Oh can me and Cala come with you?" Wendy asked.

"Sure thing." She replied.

"Alright you two can go and do that. What about you two boys?" Erza questioned them.

"Well me and Happy were planning to do a little sightseeing." Natsu answered. Erza smiled at them.

"Sounds fun. You Gray?" Gray looked up. "What are you going to do?" Gray shrugged

"I think that I might just do a little sightseeing myself."

"Alright then, we will meet back here by 11:00 so that would leave us another hour to go."

"What are you going to do then Erza?" Gray asked curiously.

"I think that I might go and look at some clothes that I saw at a shop on the way here. There was this gorgeous red dress that i saw." Her eyes started sparkling and she ran out.

"Wow ok then. See you guys later." Lucy said to the guys as she, Wendy and Cala left.

"Alright let's go Happy. Hey maybe we'll get to see what other guilds are joining the games this yeah. Later Snowflake." He waved back at Gray and ran off with Happy. Gray sighed and got up from where he was sittjng on the bed. He walked outside and into the city and turned left from the inn. He looked around as he walked with his hands in his pockets. There were tons of little shops and stores everywhere. He walked passed a clothes shop that Erza was in at the moment. She was holding the red dress up and was staring at it with her eyes sparklinh and a smile was in her face as the shopkeeper was talking to her. Gray smiled at her happiness and walked arohnd the city a bit more. After a little while he could here loud talking and laughter. He walked a little bit more down the street and realised that it was coming from the sun inn where the rest of the guild was staying at. He could here Elfmans booming voice and Gajeels insults and just laughter. _That's nice to hear._ Gray thought and he continued to walk on ahead to explore more of the city. After a few hours of walking and sightseeing and (bumping into that flaimebrained idiot in Grays words) it was starting to get a bit dark so Gray decided that he was going to head back to the inn. As it got darker people in their houses started to turn on the lights which litted up the flowers with a very pretty glow. After a little while the amount of people on the streets grew less and less and there was only about a few left. Suddenly there a big wall of black coloured fire that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Aah" He jumped back in surprise covering his face from the burst of light

"What the-" He asked confused but then got cut of by a crazy maniac laugh.

"Hahahhaha. You should have seen your face." A figure jumped down from one of the roof top. Some of the people left on the streets screamed and ran. "So it's Gray Fullbuster, Fairytail's resident Ice Devil Slayer." He smirked and walked in front of Gray.

"Who are you?" Gray asked. The other boy still smirking answered.

"The names Jake Nakahara." He said. The boy looked to be about the same age as Gray did, maybe a bit older. He wore a black hoody with blood orange lines accross the jumper and black pants. He had his guild mark on the left of his neck but Gray could only see it's edges there was a long scar down on the left side of his cheek. Suddenly he shot out his hand and aimed behind Gray and Black flames spurt out from his hand and he started to create a Black fire circle around Gray. "And i'm a Death fire Fairy slayer." He said and pointed at himself.

"Fairy slayer?" Gray asked. _What in the world is that?_ He thought.

"Yeah a fairy slayer. What never heard of one before?" Gray shook his head.

"Well you see the answer is in the name it is also known as Fairay magic There are two types of different fairy slayer magic." He pointed one finger up. "The good." He pointed his second finger up. "And the Evil." He said with a manic laugh. "I guess you can tell what magic I use." He said with a smirk and launched an attack at Gray.

"Aaaaahhhh!" The attack caught Gray by surprised as he was knocked to the ground close by the flames. Gray stood up. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself.

"Ice Make: Lance!" he shouted. As soon as the attack was about to hit Jake the ice instantly melted.

"Ah ah ah. That magic isn't gonna work on me." He said and did that maniac laugh again as he just shot another attack at Gray.

"Man that would have to be the best food that I've ever ate." Natsu smiled just as he and Happy left thw diner.

"Aye sir. Do you think that Lucy would by us some more?" Happy questioned.

"Buy you some what Happy?" A voice came from behind them. Happy and Natsu jumped.

"Uhh n-nothing." Happy stuttered.

"Hey you guys." Wendy greeted. " What did you get up to?" She questioned.

"Nothing much we just did a little sightseeing here and there hehe" Natsu chuckled nervously as he started to sweat.

"Oh great what did you two do now?" Cala questioned them folding her arms. Natsu was about to answer her when Happy cut in.

"It wasn't my fault Cala. I SWEAR!" Happy cried. "It was all Natsu's fault!"

"What did you do Natsu?" Lucy asked him.

"Thanks Happy." Natsu snarled at him. "Uhhh I might've accidently burned down a shop." The girls sweatdropped.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT NOW ERZA'S GONNA BE SUPER MAD!" Lucy screeched at him outraged and terrified.

"Oh crap-" Suddenly there was screaming and people running into their direction away from something.

"What was that?" Wendy questioned.

"No idea." Cala replied.

"let's go and check it out." Natsu ran ahead of them his scent caught something familiar and something dangerous. Something evil, truly evil. _Oh no this can't be good._ He thought and sprinted on further.

 **Hey the guys chapter 3 is done Finally yeess. It was actually pretty fun to right though it was just difficult because it was hard to figur some things out and all but i hope that this was a good chapter. and honestly i wasnt planning to end it like this but it kinda feels like a good ending but i dont know and i wasnt sure with Jake Nakarah as a name for the villian but oh well and i hope u enjoyed it and feedback woild be great for this chapter to be honest and also i actually took my time and read through for any spelling mistakes Yay and anyway im gonna stop talking and start writing for the next chapter but yeah hope u enjoyed it and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello heres a new chapter I hope you will enjoy it (I dont own fairytail)**

"Aaagghhh!" Gray grunted just as he was attacked by one of Jake's spells.

"Ice make: Hammer!" Ice spurted out of Gray's hands. Just as the attack was about to land a hit on Jakes head, he put his hand up and short a balck flame towards this.

"I told you this not too long ago, your maker magic isn't going to work on me." He did that crazy maniac laugh again as he shot another attack at Gray. Gray jumped out of the way . God, why does he keep doing that laugh? It's annoying. Gray kept on jumping and dodging attacks the dark fire fairy slayer kept firing. Suddenly a voice rang out over the roaring of the fire.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" That was Natsu, Gray realised.

"NATSU!" Gray shouted.

"Gray are you alright?" That was Lucy.

"I got a few burns but i'm alright. I can't get out of here though." Gray shouted just as he landed a hit on Jake as Jake was startled by the sudden rescue team.

"We'll get you out! Don't worry!" And that was Wendy.

On the other side of the dark fire the team were talking on how they were going to rescue Gray.

"What are we going to do?" Asked a nervouse Lucy.

"I know! Happy can you fly over the fire and try to get him?" Natsu asked.

"I'll try." Happy nodded and he activated his flying magic and he's wings popped up and flew up. Happy flew over the fire and spotted Gray.

"Graaay.!" Happy yelled and Gray looked up.

"Happy." Gray coughed a bit but managed to wave at him to come down and Happy flew down and grabbed Gray and flew up.

"Oh running away are we?" Jake questioned with a creepy smile. He was about to attack when suddenly the dark fire dissapeared.

"What the-" On the other side of the now dissapearing fire wall, Gray could see Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and Cala but they all looked just as confused as he did and Jake.

"Jake what did I tell you?" A voice suddenly boomed. "Do not attack this guild. We will get kicked out of the games if we do. We're already on a warning from the council we don't need another one. Happy landed Gray were the others were and looked to wear the voice came from. A man came walkimg through. He was a large man wearing a red cloak with yellow linings. He had a hood to cover up his face but you can still see his enormous black beard.

"But Masteeer-" Jake whined.

"NO!" The Master bellowed.

"Hey who the hell are you and why are you attacking Fairytail?" Natsu asked with an angry look on his face. Jake and the other man turned around to look at him and the others.

"My name is Jake Nakahara and i'm a death fire slayer.

"A Fairy slayer?" Wendy wondered out loud.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry but we don't have time to explain we have to be going." The Master said.

"Wait a second who are you?" Natsu tried again but Jake's Master just smiled and they walked away.

A little while later the team were sitting in the sun bar where the rest of Fairytail was at, Gray was explaining to them what happened while Wendy healed some of his injuries.

"A fairy slayer. Never heard of one." Mira said after Gray had finished explaining what happened.

"Fairy slayer magic otherwise known as Fairay magic." **(a/n Not a spelling mistake)** The Master began. "It is ancient lost magic that was used at the time dragon slaying magic was invented. There were only a few fairy slayers at the time and most of them were evil. They wanted to be the only strongest slayers but there was another slayer magic at the time that was just as strong as them."

"What was that Master?" Erza asked a bit harshly as she waa worried about Gray. She just arrived a few minutes after the team came in. Lucy had to calm her down before she bolted out the door to go look for Jake for hurting one of her friends and she felt also felt guilty that she wasn't there to help them.

"Devil slayer magic." The Master answered. Some of the guild members looked at Gray.

"Isn't that your type of magic, Snowflake." Natsu asked. Gray glared at him but answered.

"Yes." A few flashbacks came to his mind from the battle with his father at Tartarus but he pushed those a side.

"So what happened next?" Lucy questioned.

"They wanted to take that power from them and that's what they did, they took it." There were a few gasps in the guild.

"How?" Erza asked worried.

"They had this machine that took all their magic away from them." Levy answered.

"Yes that is correct Levy."

"So what is that ment to mean?" Natsu spoke up. "That was all in the past now and it's not like it's going to happen again right?"

"Right." Erza agreed and Master Makorav nodded.

"Now we have nothing to worry about." The Master replied. The others nodded in agreement and Gray gave a sigh of relief.

"But why attack Fairytail and Gray?" Cala asked.

"Probably for some training for the guild." Natsu said stupidly. The others sweat dropped.

"You are so stupid." Lucy said annoyed.

"Well it could be a possibility." Natsu continued his point.

"Well it probably was anyway." Gray agreed.

"Well we should probably head back we only have 5 minutes to get back to our inn." Erza said putting an end to the conversation for now. The others suddenly looked worried.

"Oh no." Lucy screeched.

"Oh crap come on guys!" Natsu shouted as they all ran for the door and outside towards their inn as the rest of the guild started to laugh.

 **Hello I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and it made sense. Please review and thanks.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello here is Chapter 5 (Trumpet noises) This is the furthest I have come in a story of mine. Woohoo. ( I will update the others I just want to focus on this now.) Now I hope you will enjoy this and please review. (I do not own fairytail)**

"All right now it's time for the preliminary round of the grand magic games!" A voice suddenly boomed through the air. The team had just ran into the inn just in time.

"Hey, it's pumpkin head again." Natsu smiled.

"Hey, do you guys think that it's going to be as the same as last time?" Lucy asked uncertain.

"I'm not sure." Erza replied then suddenly there was a rumbling outside. The team looked at each other, and ran outside. Gray was shocked at what he saw. Before there were buildings now there are tall bushes around the whole city. Gray looked up and saw that the houses are now raised by stilts which were the same ones from last time when it was their inn being lifted. The now appeared walls of bushes looked to be a maze. Gray was looking in awe until Mato the 'Pumpkin heads' voice boomed through the city.

"All teams must go through the maze and collect one flag that presents the other guilds. They are place all over the maze. Teams are also going to have to choose one team member to battle a monster that would be guarding it. The one rule is that you are not allowed to use flying magic." At this Natsu, Wendy, and Happy's face fell. Only Carla was the only who nodded. "After they have collected the flag they must go through the maze and find the exit, you have an hour and a half to complete this task. Also watch out for traps. Now let the game commence."

"Ok come on guys, we have to be careful through the maze, let's-" Erza started but then got cut off by Natsu.

"Alright guys come on let's do this thing." He said and bolted through the maze with flames coming from his feet.

"NATSU" Lucy shouted and ran in with Happy.

"That idiot" Erza muttered and followed Lucy and Happy.

"Honestly when we catch up to that flame-brained idiot I'm going to beat the crap out of him." Gray said and started to run.

"Hey Gray can you maybe do that after the round please" Wendy asked politely and she and Carla followed behind.

After a little while of running Gray slowed to a stop as he caught up with Erza, Happy, and Lucy.

"Hey guys where has that idiot gone?" Gray questioned. Just as he asked the loud voice was back.

"Hey guys. A new rule has been added to the games. If you are separated from your team you have at least 10 seconds to get otherwise your disqualified." As soon as he said that Gray could hear people yelling out for team members.

"NATSU!" He shouted

"Natsu where are you?" Erza questioned.

"NATSU!" Just literally five seconds later Natsu came around the corner bolting although he was going so fast that he couldn't stop. BAM.

"Aaaah! What the heck Natsu!" Gray growled as struggled to get up from underneath Natsu.

"I didn't mean to do it."

"Of course not, you were just being an idiot."

"Oh yeah icebrick." Natsu asked as they head budded.

"Yeah firebreath."

"BOYS" Erza turned to them and gave them a dark glare.

"Need I remind you that we are in the games and we need to move fast or otherwise we are going to come in last." Both boys nodded. "And Gray put some clothes on."

"Huh?" He looked down and it turns out he was in his boxers again. "Aahh when did this happen?" He screeched and looked to find his clothes just behind him. After Gray put some clothes on they started the search for a flag as quickly as possible. As they were running Gray could here screams and yells. He occasionally thought that he could hear Lyon's voice or someone from Fairytail but he couldn't be sure. They kept running through the maze. It was very dark in the made so it was a good thing they had a fire wizard so that they could light the way. They kept on taking turns right and left until suddenly the bushes started to shake.

"Uhh what's going on?" Lucy asked uncertain. The others weren't sure wat was going on. Until Gray heard a noise behind him and saw this giant wave coming straight towards them.

"Uhh guys we gotta go." He said and started running. The others looked at him confused until they saw what he saw.

"Oh crap." Natsu shouted. They all bolted through the maze trying to get away from it but the further they ran the closer it came. Gray suddenly got an idea. He stopped running and just as the wave was about to hit him he shouted.

"Ice-make: Wall!" A large chunk of ice appeared in front of Gray. Just as he casted the spell, the wave hit it just in time.

"Nice job Gray." Erza said just as they were about to continue Mato's voice appeared once again.

"That was the first lot of traps wizards. Those elemental spells were caused by powerful elemental mages. Now there is only 20 guilds left. Good luck."

"Only 20 guilds left?" Happy asked shock.

"I can't believe it." Lucy mused.

"They must've been pretty powerful wizards then to know out some of the guilds." Wendy said amazed. The others agreed.

They continued their path. The team made a few turns until Gray saw something at the corner of his eye, he turned and looked at what caught his eye. It was a very narrow path and it was very dark but Gray could just make out a yellow flag with a bright green guilds symbol on it. He looked a little closer and saw that it was Lamia's scale flag. Gray smirked, when Lyon finds out that they got he's guilds flag (Hopefully before they got their hands on a flag) that would be priceless. He called out to the others to stop.

"Hey guys look." He pointed towards the flag and they came back.

"Nice work Gray." Lucy said.

"Alright right! let's go and get it." The others tried to stop Natsu again, but once again they were too late, he had already bolted through the narrow path. Just as Natsu was about to reach out and grab the Lamia scale's flag with a huge smile on his face a large ugly looking like Troll appeared from the bush. He was big and had slimy green coloured skin. The troll-look- alike had short grey hair and snot dangling from his left nostril. He had an unbuttoned small blue t-shirt on and an enormous large sledge hammer in his left hand.

What do you think you are doing?" The look alike troll asked.

"trying to get the flag." The monster jut blinked at him confuse.

"What?"

"Trying to get the flag." Natsu pointed to the flag and was about to reach out and grab but then the troll blinked in remembrance and blocked Natsu from getting it.

"I don't think so." He stood in front of the flag and held out his hand and all of a sudden a giant hole appeared from underneath Natsu.

"Aahhh! What the heck?" Natsu asked from down in the hole outraged.

"Hey Erza, what is that?" Lucy asked as she, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla both saw the Monster.

"That is a Goglar, they are like cousins from Trolls. They are very stupid but also incredibly powerful when they are concentrated."

"My name is Grorr and I will defeat you." The Goglar named Grorr said as he slammed down the sledge hammer on Natsu who was knocked out immediately. The others flinched back.

"NATSU!" Lucy, Wendy, and Happy all shouted.

"Oh, that's gotta leave a mark in the morning." Gray laughed. Erza quickly got Natsu out of the hole and ran back towards the others.

"Wendy do you think you are able to heal him?" She asked and Wendy nodded and crouched down next to Natsu and started to heal him while Carla told her to be careful.

"And Gray can you please defeat him instead?" Erza asked him and Gray nodded.

"Yeah it will only take me five seconds." He replied with a smirk. 'Oh, I'm defiantly going to rub It in Natsu's face when I defeat this guy.' He thought. Then walked towards the Goglar.

"Oooh, so you think that you are going to beat me next." Grorr mocked.

"I don't think that I will, I know that I will." He said and activated his magic.

"ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION FIST!" He shouted and punched Grorr straight in the face and fell down unconsciousness.

"A little too much. Don't you think Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Nah." Gray replied as he walked over to grab the flag. The other cheered.

"Nice job Gray. Now let's get going." Erza smiled.

"That was a piece of cake. I can't believe that you were knocked out so easily FlameBrain." Gray laughed as they ran through the maze.  
" I could've done it, but I just wanted to let Snowflake have this one just this once." Natsu said trying to defend himself but failed. While they were running, they decided to follow Natsu's and Wendy's noses to see if they could find any familiar scents.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted suddenly. "I can smell that drunk guy."

"Don't you mean Bacchus." Erza corrected him.

"Yeah that's him." He sniffed the air again. "That way." He pointed and they headed that way. After a few seconds of running they found a door. It was an Oakwood door that looked to be over 100 years old.

"Is that it?" Carla asked uncertain.

"It could be a trap." Happy mused.

"Or it could be our way out because I can smell people from Sabertooth in there. Come on let's go." They ran to the door and Natsu opened it. They all bolted inside and covered there faces as bright white light hit them. Just as the light cleared Gray could see 4 teams already there. Sabertooth, Lamia scale, Mermaid heel, Quatro Puppy… uhhh quarto Cerberus, and another guild he didn't know but he did know one of their Team members.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gray questioned Jake. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. He was about to walk over there but Mato's voice appeared again.

"AND FAIRYTAIL COMES IN 5TH PLACE. WE ARE JUST WAITING FOR THE LAST TEAM TO COME NOW!"

"Yay we're not in last place this time." Lucy cheered happily.

"Yeah but we came in place though." Natsu whined.

"Well at least that's still better than last time." Happy said trying to cheer up Natsu. Erza wasn't listening to them she was concerned about Gray who was glaring over at the other mage.

"Gray is that the guy who attacked you earlier." She asked as she watched Jake do a trick with his fire impressing one of his team members with a creepy smile.

"Yes, he is. I need to get some pay back." He held his fist up and walked over to them but Erza stopped him.

"Gray don't make a scene alright. Let's not focus on him you can get back at him in the games." Gray sighed but nodded and walked back to the others.

"So, I guess the other team hasn't made it then." Lucy said.

"Well you still don't know that though there is still one more member to come." Natsu said.

"Gray glad to see you made it. I guess now that I do have my wish to beat you at the games." A voice came suddenly behind Gray. He turned to look and see that it was Lyon and his team.

"You do know that if we do end up battling I can easily defeat you now, right?" Lyon simply shrugged.

"We'll just have to see then shall we." He smirked and Gray looked at him confused but then smirked as well.

"Yeah we'll see."

"Hello, I don't believe that we've met before." Erza asked suddenly. She was looking at a shy girl that was behind Yuka.

"Oh, this is my cousin that I was talking about. Meet Aki Fukui everyone." He smiled proudly.

"Hello everyone." She gave a small wave of her hand and a smile.

"Nice to meet you Aki." Lucy greeted. Aki looked to be about sixteen years old. She had short fluo green hair. She wore a black skirt with strips of pink going down on the side, and she had a blue singlet top on with a jacket over the top.

"Look forward to battling you at the game." Natsu said but the girl screeched a little and hid behind Yuka.

"Natsu, you idiot, look at what you did. You scared her." Gray said to the dragon slayer.

"I was only trying to be friendly, and don't call me an idiot." He glared at Gray.

"So what magic do you use." Wendy asked politely. Aki looked at her and answered.

"I use garden magic." The others looked at her a bit confused. "Here let me show you." She held out her hand and a big daisy with a smiley face on it grew out of her hand.

"That is seriously cool." Natsu said in awe with his mouth hanging open and was pointing at it. She smiled at him and gave a quiet thank you as the flower disappeared.

"She is a really strong mage." Yuka told them. "She once defeated a hole dark guild by herself."

"Well I did have some help from you. I was almost out of magic and they were about to finish me off until you stepped in and help."

"Yeah but you still did all yourself and it was awesome." Chelia agreed who was hugging Wendy. Aki smiled in return.

"Well done Aki." Erza said with a smile. Just as they were about to talk more, the doors flew open and in came was Blue Pegasus.

"Hey, you guys finally made. We have been waiting for hours." Natsu complained.

"Oh, calm down it's only been 10 minutes." Carla said with her arms crossed.

"Meeeeeeennnnn, that's easy for you to say didn't you come last in the last game you guys were in." Ichya retorted. And with that Natsu grumbled.

"Yeah whatever."

"Alright we have all our teams but like last time we are going to have to see who they are when the first round begins tomorrow. See you then folks and good night!" Mato finished and then the ground began to shake again and the bushes started to go back into the ground and disappear, while the buildings went back to their original place.

"Well I guess we will see you tomorrow." Erza said to Lyon's team.

"To bad you're going to lose." Natsu smirked.

"You're the one who's going to lose!" Toby shouted with a fist in the air and angry eyes.

"Hope to battle and defeat you Gray, so I can prove my love to Juvia." He sad with love hearts for eyes. Gray sweat dropped.

"Uhh, ok good luck with, but yeah see you tomorrow." They shook hands.

"See you tomorrow Shelia." Wendy said as they hugged each other.

"Yep." Shelia smiled.

"Nice meeting you again, Aki." Lucy smiled.

"Aye." And with that they all parted ways and went to get some sleep for the big day ahead.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. ( I need to work on my endings, a lot.) Anyway thank you for reading.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


	6. Chapter 6

**heres Chapter 6 enjoy. (I dont own fairytail.)**

"Alright you guys ready for day 1." Erza asked the team with a smile. The team were in the back of the arena waiting to be called out. Gray and the rest nodded.

"Of course we're ready Erza. Do you really need to ask?" Natsu said and laughed. "We are totally going to win for the third year in a row." He said and the others looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Wendy asked uncertainly.

"Don't guys remember last year. I crashed the Grand magic games and basically won the games."

"That's not technically true, you idiot. We weren't even participating at that time." Gray said and Natsu glared at him.

"Your just jealous that it wasn't you who was the one that burned down the Arena." Natsu smirked.

"As if I would be jealous of you flamebrain."

"Boys calm down, we are about to go in." Erza scolded at them, and they reluctantly obeyed.

"Alright, welcome everyone to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato greeted everyone who could be seen standing in the middle of the arena with his hand punched in the air.

"Now before I introduce the teams, let me introduce our commentators. First is Chapati Lola, next is Yajima, and our special guest here for today is Gildarts Clive."

"Whaaaaattttt." The team shouted in confusion. Gray could hear the other Fairytail members from the Arena were just as confused as well.

"Alright the old man's here to watch sweet." Natsu smiled.

"I am very happy to be here, thank you for inviting me. I'm much excited to see fairytail win for the third time in a row." Gray could see the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Uuh, what do you mean, Gildarts?" Yajima asked.

"Well, don't you remember last year? When Natsu burned down the Arena? I thought that counted as a win." He said leaning back on his chair with a grin on his face. The fairytail members at their stand blinked away their confusion and cheered.

"Yeah."

"You see snowflake? I told you that it counted as a win." Natsu grinned in triumph. Gray just sighed and pinched his nose in annoyance.

"Alright now that we have cleared that out of the way, it's time for me to introduce the teams." The crowd cheered.

"First up, we have… Sabertooth!" People that were cheering for Sabertooth stood up and cheered very loudly and the gate for the sabertooths area opened revealing their team. But, Gray noticed that there was a new team member in place of Sting.

"Next it is Lamia Scale!"

"Alright let's get this party started." Toby said happily.

"We are sure going to win this year." Lyon said with a smile. "For Juvia's sake, then she'll have to love me if we were to win.

"Uhh, I'm not sure that's how it works." Aki said embarrassed.

"Just ignore him." Cherria said also embarrassed.

"The third team is Mermaid Heel!"

"Sorry to say Lyon but your dream is going to be crushed because we are going to win." Risley said.

"Meeeooowww, your right about that Risley." Milliana agreed.

"The next team we have people, we have to warn you, they used to be a dark guild but now they are trying to change so we are letting them have a chance at the grand magic games." Mato explained. The people in the Arena looked afraid and the Fairytail at their stand looked furious.

"What do they mean? They shouldn't allow that at all." Makorav asked angrily.

"Well I guess if the Council is giving them a chance, then we have to as well." Mavis sighed.

"Uhhh first Master when did you get here?" Makorav asked looking surprised.

"Just now. I was upset that we didn't join in last yeah so I couldn't miss this one out." She smiled.

"This next team is…Midnight Moon." The gate rose and there standing at the front was none other than Jake Nakarah himself. Gray looked furious.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Gray asked and he looked like he wanted to go over there and beat him to a pulp.

"Gray calm down. It seems they are apparently not a threat so we have to trust the Council." Erza said with a sigh.

"Since when has the council done any good?" Natsu asked who also looked furious. Erza didn't answer but just sighed.

"Next we have Quatro Puppy. I mean Quatro Cerberus." The Arena started laughing and Gray could here laughter from Elfman. The gate for Quatro Cerberus rose.

"Yeah we're wild!" They screeched.

"Next is Fairytail!" There was a very loud cheer that rang through the crowd and the loudest came from the stand where all, of Fairytail was. The gate rose and revealed, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy.

"And last, but not least Blue Pegasus." And once again there was a cheer acroos the Arena.

"Now that's all settle let's begin the first task. Everyone choose the team member that wants to participate.

"Ohh, guys let me take care of this. I can easily win this round." Natsu said.

"We don't even know what the round is." Lucy commented.

"The first round of the grand magic games is called: Chase the golden bracelet. "Mato explained.

"That's a weird name for a game." Gray said with a laugh.

"You're a weird name for game." Natsu retorted.

"What? That doesn't even make sense. You trying to pick a fight with me?" Gray geumbled headbudding Natsu.

"So what if I am?" Suddenly their heads were slammed into each other.

"Boys you need to listen to the rules." Erza said irritated.

"Aye ma'am" They said.

"So in this game one member has to go through a pitch black forest to try and find a gold bracelet. The bracelet will be glowing golden so you will be able to see it. But you have to find the bracelt that has your guild mark on it, if you don't then you will get teleported to somewhere else if you manage to catch it. I should also probably tell you now once you reach the bracelet, it will start to fly around the place and you will need to catch it.

"Ahh so that's why it's called 'Catch the golden bracelet, ha!" Natsu laughed.

"Alright now has everyone got their team members? If so pleace proceed into the arena."

"Come on guys. You know that i'm the best for this. I got the light and the nose in case I smell anybody near by." Natsu said pleading. Erza thought for a minute.

"Alright then Natsu, you will go." Erza nodded.

"Yes I am going to win this for sure." He smiled and started walking into the arena.

"You better not mess this up!" Gray yelled.

"Please, i'll do better then you did." As soon as Natsu said that he winced and looked ashamed of what he said. He had just remembered what happened on the first round at their first grand magic games. He turned around to apologize quickly but Gray cut him off.

"Hurry up will you?" He didn't look at all mad or upset but he looked closer and there was something in Grays eyes that Natsu didn't exactly know what it was and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Alright, wish me luck you guys." And with that he walked into the Arena.

Gray looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Gray, you know that Natsu didn't really mean that right?" Lucy asked. "I guess it was just a slip of the toung."

"Yeah, we all know that you did you're best on the first day." Erza agreed giving him a smile. Gray just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter alright? Lets just hope that that bastard will win." He said determined.

 **Sorry its been so long with this story but i hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews they mean a** **lot.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Heres chapter 7 enjoy. (I do not own fairytail)**

Natsu walked into the arena. The area was pitch black, so he lit his hand and a flame appeared. He could only see a few metres ahead. He started to run ahead to try and find the golden bracelet. Man How long is this going to take? He thought. He kept on running for a little while and was looking around himself for any sign of the bracelet until suddenly... WHAM. He just ran straight into a tree.

"Oh great. That's going to give me a headache." He took out some leaves that were in his mouth and while dokng so he realised he could hear laughter coming from the crowd.

"Hey quite laughing at me!" He shouted to the crowd only to realise that they just laughed even harder.

"Fine then keep on laughing." He said but then kept on searching for the bracelett. In the corner of his eye he saw a glow.

"Haha yes, finally found it." Natsu ran towards the glow and as soon as he was close to the glow he could see that it was their bracelett.

"Wow luck is sure on my side today." He ran up to the bracelet but then suddenly he was thrown to the side by a big gust of wind.

"What the-?" He landed on the ground with a thump. Natsu looked around trying to find someone.

"I would much rather not play around and just get this task over and done with but Jake says that this would be a good idea and unfortunately my Master agreed to him." Natsu could hear the girls sigh. "Honestly, I just want to get this round over and done with so i'm just going to be quick with you." He could see the girl now. She wore a blue dress and had a serious with a bit of boredom expression on her kind of reminded Natsu of Erza.

"Hey what do you think you're doing and who the hell are you." Natsu demanded as he got up into battle stance.

"My name is Yagi Waters and i'm a wind mage of Midnight Moon. Look can you just let me beat you so then I can go?" She asked and Natsu was taken aback fo a second but then shook his head.

"No way. Why don't you just move out of the way and let me pass?" Natsu questioned stupidly.

"Because I want to win."

"Fat chance, get a taste of this."

"Fire dragon: Roar!" He shouted but his roar was directed the opposite way of Yagi.

"What the-?"

"Well look at this folks. Yagi Waters from Midnight moon and Natsu Dragneel from Fairytail are having a one on one. It looks like Yagi has got her bracelet and is stopping Natsu from getting his. Let's see how this turns out folks." Chapati explained.

"Well it's obviously Natsu, of course." Gildarts grinned.

"Thanks Gildarts." Natsu said doen at the arena. He was ready now to face Yagi Waters.

"Alright lets do this. I'm all fired up!" He shouted.

"Yo Master, do you think that Natsu can beat this Yagi Waters?" Macao question. The Master thought for a second but Romeo interrupted

"Of course he is dad. Did you forget that he beat Erigor?" Romeo said smiling while whatching Natsu battle Yagi through the lacrima.

"I have faith no doubt about it. This should be easy for Natsu." Master Makorav replied.

"Fire dragons... Roar!" He tried again, but the same exact thing happened. His spell blew in the opposite direction of Yagi. Yagi gave an irritates sigh.

"Uugh, honestly, don't you learn from your lessons?:" She asked, and she threw another attack at him.

"Not really. Fire dragons: Wing attack!" But she deflected the spell and made it go upwards.

"Seriously, your magic isn't going to work on me." She said, in annoyed.

"So my magica not gonna work on you, huh?" He asked, thinking. Yagi nodded board.

"I just said that. Weren't tou listening." Natsu grinned.

"Well, how about this?" Natsu ran up to her and hit her right in the cheek, with his elbow. Yagi toppled down to the ground with a surprise squeal.

"Wow, she squealed!" Jake shouted to his team. "Like actually squealed," he did his crazy maniac laugh. "Oh man, i'm never gonna let her live that down."

Yagi got back up to her feet and scowled at the dragon slayer. A flash of anger appeared on her eyes as she got into a battle stance.

"You're going to pay for that, Salamander." She sneered. "Wind whip!" A large, invisible, wind whip hit Natsu on his side and fell to the ground with a grunt. Yagi wrapped the wind whip around Natsu and lifted him up in the air.

"In about 3 minutes, you're going to lose." she smirked, and the whip squeezed him tighter.

"Uggh," Natsu grunted. He was starting to lose consciousness, his vision was fading, the cheering of the crowd was getting muffled, but then he could hear his team. They were cheering for him, saying to fight back. He looked over at them.

"Come on Natsu, you can do it!" Lucy and Erza shouted.

"Come on you idiot, you look so pathetic." Gray shouted, but then he got hit on the head by Erza. But that was all Natsu needed; he looked back over at Yagi with new determination in his eyes.

"With the flame on my right hand, and the flame on my left hand." He started, and flames appeared in both of his hands. "When you combine them together, FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!" Fire was shot out of his hands from underneath the whind whip and shot at Yagi.

"Aaaaahh!" She yelled and toppled over on the ground. The whind whip that was holding Natsu captive, disappeared. He fell to the ground with a grunt, but quickly up and ran to where the bracelet was. _Great, I only have 1 mintue left to catch this bracelet. I'm all fired up._ He smiled. People in the crowd were cheering.

"And look at this! Natsu has escaped victorious, but will he catch the bracelet in time?" Chapati announced.

Natsu ran towards where the bracelet was. As soon as he reached out to grab it, it flew the opposite direction.

"Oh great, come on. I don't have ttime for the, you stupid bracelet." Natsu grumbled. He suddenly got an idea.

"Fire dragons: Rooooaaaarrrr" He shouted. The fire flew straight on the bracelet. It was burned and it dropped to the ground. Natsu quickly ran and picked it up.

"And it looks like, Natsu has got the bracelet. Hey Yajima, do you think that was maybe a bit to over exaggeration?" Chapati asked Yajima, but Yajima just smiled.

"Aren't Fairytails always exaggerating things?" And Chapati laughed as well.

"Guess you're right. What do you thknk of the battle Gildarts?"

"I think it was awesome." He replied, smiling.

Down at the arena the lights turned back on.

"Alright folks, in first place it's Midnight Moon!" About half of the crowd cheered. Fairytail just glared at them.

"Second place: Lamia Scale."

"Third place: Blue Pegasus."

"Fourth Place: Fairytail!" There was a big cheer coming from the Fairytail stand.

"Fifth place: Quatro Pu-Cerberus"

"And in sixth place: Mermaid Heel!"

"Now that has been settled. It' now time to announce the first match of the Grand Magic Games! Here it is: Rogue Vs Gray!"

Down where the rest of the team was, Gray put on a confident smile.

"I _will not_ lose this time."

 **Hi there people. Sorry for the wait, thank u soo much for the reviews and I hope youre enjoying this story. It took me a little while to decide who was going to fight but then i did really want Gray and Rogue to fight so yeah ROGUE VS GRAY next chapter. Review plwas and thanks.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


	8. Gray Vs Rogue

**(I do not own fairytail)**

The team were all in the arena waiting for Natsu to get back. He finally arrived after a few mintues of waiting and walked over to them with a big smile on his face.

"Good job Natsu." Lucy cheered, she clapped her hands together, and jumped up and down with a big smile. "You were great out there."

"Yes. Well done Natsu." Erza said, giving him a little nod.

"I think you were great out there Natsu Wendy agreed. "It's Gray's turn now." She said walking over to watch.

"Gray vs Rogue. This should be an interesting match." Lucy said, thinking. "I wonder who's gonna win."

"Well let's hope he's going to win. There both pretty strong mages." Erza said.

Gray walked into the arena, with a determinded expression on his face. _This time, I am going to win, I have to win._

"Wow, so Gray Fullbuster, and Ice Make Mage, of Fairytail VS Rogue Cheney, a shadow dragon slayey, of Sabertooth! This should be an ineresting first match. We haven't seen these two battle before, so it's gonna be a mystery who wins." Chapati announced, moving his hair to fit perfectly on his head, (Subtly of course) It was bright orange.

"Please, Chapati. It''s not a mystery because we know who's gonna win.: Guildart's smiled. The other two just sighed.

"Of course,"

"Gray!" Gildarts smiled.

"Anyway let the match begin!"

"Even if you have saved my but once Gray, i'm not gonna go easy on you." Rogue smirked, getting into battle stance. Gray smiled.

"Good. Because I wasn't planning to go easy on you. Ice Make: Lance." He shouted. Rogue got out of the way just as the spell was about to hit him and prepared a spell of his own.

"Shadow Dragons Slash!" Shadows formed on Rogue's right arm; as he jumped into the air towards Gray.

"Ice Make: Shield!" A big crystal like shield formed in front of Gray and blocked Rogues attack.

"How about we make a bet?" Rogue asked. Gray stopped his incoming spell and looked at Rogue with curiousity.

"Ok so if I win," Gray started and thought for a second.

"You have to change your guilds name to Frocsh's guild." He declared pointing at Rogue. Everyone in the stadium just stopped.

"Eeeeeehhhhhhh?" The Fairytail guild looked very embarrassed.

"Aaaahhh, eighth Master-?" The first Master asked. Master Makorav just shook his head, and sighed.

"I don't know."

"Uuhhh, why would he want to name Sabertooth's guild, Frosch's guild?" Romeo asked.

"Because in Gray's eyes, Frosch is the cutest thing in the world." Cana smiled, while drinking a beer.

"Love Rival!" Juvia glaring at Frosch from the stadium.

"Uuhh, Juvia I don't think it's like that." Levy said, trying to calm Juvia down.

"That guys an idiot." Gajeel smirked a little.

"Hey Gray! Why won't you make them name there guild after me?" Happy whined.

"Can you even be more of an idiot cat?" Carla muttered.

"I can't believe that idiot." Erza muttered.

"Seriously, Snowflake that's the best bet you could come up with?" Natdu shouted at him. **(a/n it was on my case)**

"Why do I feel like this is gonna end badly?" Sting sighed leaning on the edge.

"Gray is such a little kid." Lyon sighed.

"Well that's Gray for ya." Shelia chuckled.

"Aahhh, ok then." Rogue shook his head and focused on his bet. "If I win... YOU HAVE YO DO EVERYTHING I SAY FOR A DAY AFTER THE GAMES." He declared, pointing at Gray. And just like last time everyone in the stadium stopped and looked confused. Seriously these two act like little kids.

"Well this gotta be good." Risly laughed, from the Mermaid Heel balcony.

"Those two are such little kids!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gray gulped and looked at Rogue, weirdly. He shook his head and a smirk appeared on his face, as he got into battle stance.

"Alright."

"Ice Make: Hammer!" A large hammer appeared above Rogue's head who looked up in confusion. BAM! It came crashing down on Rogue which made him fall over.

"Is that all you got, Fullbuster?" Rogue questioned with a smirk. Gray smirked back.

"Please, i'm just getting started. Ice Make: Geyzer." A large chunk of Ice, appeared on the ground and grew as it made it's way towards Rogue; who this time managed to dodge.

As Rogue's spell was about to hit Gray, a tree suddenly appeared, in front of Gray.

"What the-?" They both questioned

"Surprise Folks!"

"Huh?" Everyone in the arena looked towards Mato, who was standing on the largest tree in the middle of the arena.

"This is a replica of the Moonlight Forest, just West from Mac Town **. (a/n made up)** This forest isn't as peaceful as it seems people. There are creature's in the forest so look out and good luck."

"Well this is new." lucy said, looking at the giant forest that just appeared.

"Yeah. I wonder what it's all about." As if Mato had heard her, He once again reappeared.

"To answer your question we decided to give the battles a bit more of a challenge, to add a little more excitment to the battles." He explained and disappeared again.

Back down at the battle again, Gray sighed with relief. _Well that was a close one._ He thought. He jumped to the side and got ready to prepare and attack Rogue, but he stopped. Where did Rogue go? Gray looked around the area trying to find him. Where did that guy even go?

"Shadow Dragons Roar!" Rogue shouted from behind Gray. Gray tried to avoid it, but he was to late; the giant shadow hit him full force in the face and sent him flying into a tree. Gray hit the tree with a grunt and slid down, rubbing his head as he landed.

"Shadow Dragons claw!" The hit made Gray fly back through the tree. He landed on the ground rolling on his back.

"You know I wish I thought of that bet making. You know i'm changing my bet." Gray looked up at him confused.

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can and I will. If I win you have to raname your guild Frosch is awesome!" Gray swore the whole world stopped what they were doing and looked at Rogue as if he was a crazy person-in this case he was.

"Please you can't do that." Gray scoffed.

"If you can do it, than so can I." Rogue smiled, proudly.

"What? No way!" Master Makorav growled.

"Well Gray did do it to them first." Mavis sighed.

"That idiot. GRAY YOU BETTER WIN THIS!" Maste shouted

Gray scowled but gave in.

"Fine but you better be prepared to loose." Gray got up into battle stance, as did Rogue.

"Shadow dragon-"

"Ice make-"

"Claw!"

"Lan- Huh." Rogue slashed at Gray, which made him knock back down to the gtound. Gray shook his head in confusion. What just happened to his magic? He felt it at first when he was casting but then it just suddenly dissappeared.

"What's the matter Gray? Giving up so easily?" Rogue smirked, and attacked Gray again. Gray got up and prepared an attack but it just backfired on him.

"Shadow Dragon Roar." Gray put his hands in front of his face to protect himself as the spell hit him; the spell pushed him back a few feet. He removed his hands and panted. _What is wrong with my magic?_ He asked himself.

"Hey Erza, what's going on with Gray?" Wendy asked, concerned. Erza looked at Gray with confusion. He seemed to be doing well before with he's magic but now suddenly it's backfiring on him.

"I'm not sure." She replied, worriedly. Natsu came come over and leaned on the balcony wall, definitely not concerned or anything just curious. Yep that's all. He was just curious.

"Maybe he's just being a lazy ass." The girls looked at him with a _are you serious? look._ Natsu shrugged.

"I was just suggesting."

"Hey what's going on?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah something seems to be going on with Gray's magic." Macao agreed, crossing his arms.

"GRAY DON'T FAIL HIS FOR US! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Cana shouted, drunk.

"What do you think is happenig Master Makorav?" The first Master asked.

"I don't really know." Was he's reply. _I hope he get's his magic soon or he'll be in trouble._

Ice Make: Geyzer!" And once again nothing happened.

"What the-"

"Shadow dragons: Claw!" The attack hit him in the chest and got pushed back again. He landed on the floor with a grunt.

"Alright. I daid I wasn't gonna lose and I mean it." Gray got up of the floor, he went into a battle stance and stripped.

"Well there he goes." Lucy sighed.

"He's an idiot but this just means he's got something up his sleeve." Erza smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm not gonna lose to the likes of you!" Gray shouted l, and ran at Rogue, who was standing in shock. When Gray was close enough to Rogue, he pulled back his hand, then punched it straight in Rogues face.

"Oomf!" Rogue cried out and stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Oh so now it's a one-on-one fist battle then. Alright let's do this." Rogue smirked, then punched Gray in the face as well.

"Alright now here's something interest. A magic battle just turned into a fist battle." Chapiti announced.

"Yes, it seems so. I wonder who's gonna win." Yajima mused.

"YAAAASSS! GO GRAY!" Gildarts cheered with delight.

Gray and Rogue kept punching eachother non stop. Gray punched Rogue in the chest, then Rogue punched Gray on his left cheek. GraGray punched Rogue in the forhead which made Rogue punch Gray in the eye. After a little while of just plain punching, the teo of them were getting exhausted, so Gray punched Rogue really hard in the stomach then kicked him there which made Rogue to fly actoss the arena and landed on his back unconscious.

"And it looks like R OK gue is down, so that means GRAY FULLBUSTER IS THE WINNER."

"YAASSS, See I told you." Gildarts smiled.

Gray put his fists up in the air and smiled; panting slightly. The whole of Fairytail smiled and cheered, he saw his team smiling and cheering at him as well. But then suddenly a cry came out through the arena.

"OH NO THIS MEANS OUR GUILD IS NOW CALLED FROSCH GUILD!" WHHHHYYYYYYYY!" Sting complained and everyone in the arena laughed.

"Frosch thinks that Rogue brilliantly and Gray did brilliantly as well. But Frosch is still confused though about why our guild name has to be confused." Lector just sighed and patted Frosch kn the back.

"I'll explain you it later."

"I'm so relieved that Gray won but i'm still confused. Why did Gray's magic just stop like that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I was confused by that as well. Do you think that Gray just ran out of magic?" Happy asked. Carla shook her head.

"No it was still to soon in the battle, he should still had enough magic left. No i think it was something else." _Or someone else._ She thought bitterly

But I guesss we'll just figure that out later and enjoy his victory." She smsmiled and cheered along.

As Gray was walking back towards hist tram he smiled to himself. _I did it._

 **And this chapter is finally done. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(I don't own Fairy Tail)**

Everyone was in the bar that night and I mean everyone well wveryone except Midnight Moon but all the other guilds were there. Gray was currently talking with Erza and the Master at the bar just as the bar tender gave him a drink.

"I don't know what happened exactly. It delt as if all my magic was drained out of me-I-I don't exactly know how it felt but it was just weird." He explained, looking down at his drink wearily. He could still feel that feeling when it happened. It felt horrible; he felt useless and it wa sjust horrible.

"Mmmh, ok, do you think you can still use your magic?" The Master asked thinking. Gray shrugged, he didn't partically want to try, if he was being honest he was a little scared to try and then immedietly find out that it won't work.

"Can you maybe try something small?" Erza asked Catously, her drink left untouch next to her at the bar and she stared intently at Gray, he could tell she was worried about jim as well as the Master.

He shrugged again and brought his hnd out to the front of him. Something small he thought. What about-

Blue and cold swirled in his hand. It swirled and swirled and he was about to give up before a rose appeared. He smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief and stared at the beautiful creation he made. He placed i down on the bar and looked up to the relieved and happy faces of Erza and the Master.

"It worked. I still have my magic." He said. Well at least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about anymore during the games.

"That's good. That's good." The Master breathed. "I think this calls for a party!" Tne Master shouted and gulped down his beer like there was no tomorrow. Gray smiled and chuckled a little at tuis and turned around in his chair to look at everyone.

The bar was filled with guild members of Mermaid Heel, Quotro Cerberus (Or Quotro Puppy as everyone still liked to call it- he even heard Elfman talk very loudly about how proud he was of ckming up with that name and how everyone was still using it.) Blue Pegasus who were trying to impress Lucy and Cana and a few othher girls, Lamia Scale-he chuckled as he saw Lyon trying to win Juvia over and was acting like a crazy idiot he was- and just as he was a about to look over at the other teams, the doors had just opened revealing the team from Sabertooth!

Gray's eyes widened as he saw Frosch come in with Rogue and immedietly ran over to him.

"Oh my god Hi Frosch!" He aaid waving at him, not even caring that Natsu was laugjing in the background along with other members of the guild. Frosch just tilted his head.

"Hi?" He said unsure. Gray looked up at Rogu who had stepped back in surprise and was staring at Gray in a kind of defence way as if Gray was trying to steal something of him or something like that.

"Can I hold him?" He asked, looking like a kid who was aksing for candy.

Rogue hesitated for a bit thinking. It looked like a lot of work for just one question but Gray understood but it was so frustrating to wait such a long time. He eventually nodded and handed Frosch to Gray.

"Oh my God! Thank you! He's just so cute." Gray smiled as he hughed him really tight. Rogue gave a small smirk.

"I know right."

"Heh Ok then. Hey good job on the game today Gray." Sting said awkwardly, but giving Gray a 'good job' smile.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hey Gray?" Gray looked over to Yukino who just walked in. "What happened with your magic today?" She asked a little worried and at this Natsu walked over with Hally who had heard and looked at Gray curiously.

"Yeah Gray, I was meant to ask." Gray shrugged. He honestly didn't really know what had happened but the Master did have a theory that someone else in the audience or something else had caused it but he didn't know what.

"I'm not too sure actually. The Master had a theory that maybe someone sabotaged it or something. I don't really know but it was weird." He replied shrugging, he was doing that a lot tonight.

"Are you still able to use it?" She asked again. He finally nodded this time yay something that's not shrugging so that he didn't look like an idiot.

"Yeah, I was talking with the Master and Erza earlier and I tried it and it worked." He said smiling.

"Great. Then let's fight!" Natsu said, holding his fists ip and preparing to fight. Gray smirked. "Bring it on."

"Careful of Frosch!"

 **LineBreak.**

The whole night was a blurr to Gray. It happened so quickly. He got into a fight with Natsu but after a while it was broken up by Erza who had enough, so he wenwent to hang out with Lyon and hos team who then he got into a fight with and Natsu got involed after a chair was thrown at him by Lyon but was once again broken by Erza who had then lectured him about fighting in other bars and when there's people around. He then went snd hung out with kther fuild members and his team for a while before once again he and Natsu fought and the two of them was kicked out by the very annoyed and very angry bar tender.

So that was basically Gray's night. So now he was here walking back to the hotel with Natsu and Happy who was actually very quiet for some strange unknown reason to Gray.

He hesitated before he spoke. What was he supposed to say? He and Natsu didn't really talk often about that stuff, so this was knew to even him. Well if it was skmeone else he could easily ask if they were ok or not but he didn't know how to with Natsu, but he instantly found out that he didn't have to worry about it since he wasn't the one who spoke up first.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu blurted out. Gray stopped and reccoiled in surpise. Now that was something he definitly wasn't expecting. What was Natsu sorry for.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, not a hundred percent sure if he heard Natsu right.

"Come on man, don't make me have to say it again." Natsu whined and Gray chuckled a little bit.

"Ok, ok. But what are you sorry for?" Natsu looked at him as if he grew three heads.

"You seeiously don't know?" Gray shook his head trying to work out where Natsu was going. "Did you hit your head to hard when we were fighting or did you jut drink to much?"

"Ugh. Look," He started, his voice going more serious than Gray has ever hear it. It was like when he fought a bad guy who had hurt one of his nakama but it was different.

"Listen what I said earlier, mmh, about what I said about losing-" Oh, so this is what that's about. He sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"Natsu, it's ok. i forgive you. You don't need to get so worked ip about this, it's alright." But Natsu shook his head in protest.

"No, no ot's not ok. It wasn't fair of me to say that to you. You tried your hardest last time and probably better then me."

"What are you talking about? You won today, you did better then me." Gray said, his voice raising with shock.

"Well, what I mean is- oh god, why is this so hard. What I mean is that I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said and you did a good job too and today even though your magic we nt all heywiriery, you still did a good job and even better." He sighed almost looked like he was relieved.

Gray stayed silent for a little while, thinking. Well that was possibly the nicest thing Natsu has ever said to him, wow. He couldn't believe what just happened, Natsu apologised him for the first time but unfortunately he isn't in the right mood for bragging about it right now and instead it made him feel happy. He smiled.

"Thanks Natsu. It's ok." He replied and theybwalked in silence for the rest of the way.


	10. hapter 10

**(I don't own FairyTail)**

It was the second day of the grand magic games and the first partof the day was Yukino vs Erza ending with Erza victorious. It was possibly the coolest battle Gray's ever seen: A celestial wizard vs a Requip wizard. It was quit interesting actually; it was a very long battle that took about an hour to complete well at least it felt like an hour. Yukino had summoned out her two celstials while Erxa ha transformed into her Heavens wheel armour and conjured up swords similar to when she did at the battle of Fairytail but not as much but it got even more interesting. The celestial wizards dodged all the swords and managed to damage Erza a little which worried Gray a little but she fought back with all her might and managed to win FairyTail another victory! And now they were ahead of everyone for the first time.

Now the second battle was going to be interesting and very fun to watch. His teo worst nemesis fighting in a battle: Natsu and Lyon. He honestly didn't really care who wins or who loses in this I mean, he knows he should care but it was just too funny care! He couldn't too see those to idiots beat eachother up and he wasn't going to be in it, this was going to be so much fun.

"You ready for this iceberg!" Natsu said from down the aren, lighting his hands up on fire. Lyon smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Alright, let the match begin!" Lollita yelled from the stand in the stadium.

"Just warning you, I'm going full out!" He shouted pulling a first back that was on fire and running straight at him while Lyon also started running at him conjuring up ice.

"Wouldn't think of it. I still need to get you back from last time!"

"Still holding a grudge, wow your as dummer as Snowflake up there!" He said, punching Lyon in the face a few times. Wait what did he just say?

"SHUT UP FLAMEBRAIN! YOUR THE DUMMER ONE!" Natsu just ignored him and continued on fighting with Lyon who had summoned up a few ice birds and were chasing Natsu around the arena.

"What the hell!" Natsu shouted looking back at the birds that were flapping there wings by the second. "Why birds! That's just lame!" Gray laughed as he watched Natsu run away from birds, I mean it was birds. That was just hilarious! He couldn't wait to use this against Natsu when this was over.

"Fire Dragons Roaaaarrr!" He shouted as he turned around. The fire melted the birds away and then he turned to face Lyon who had a stupid smug smirk on his face and was crossing his arms like he owned the world.

"What are you smirking at, you stupid icebrick?" Natsu growled, lighting his hands up again.

"I was smirking at how stupid you looked. What else?" Well he did have a point there.

"Why youuuuuu!" Natsu shouted as he ran full speed at Lyon, lightning and fire surtounding him. Oh oh, Lyon's in for it now. This is gonna be real bad.

Natsu ran towards Lyon.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON! Lightning flame dragons ROAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Lyons face was priceless! He was just too slow to put up a shield in time and just ended up weakily blocking the blow with his arms. Gray watched in mild surprise as he was pushed backwards a few feet away and was now laying down on the ground, unconscious. Wow, that was quick, not as awesome as he thought it was going to be. Oh well.

"Well that was... quick and... interesting?" Lollita said unxertainly and Gray couldn't blame him, it was a weird battle. Well hopefully the next battles interesting.

"Alright folks I guess that's it. Up next we have...uuhh-Gray Fullbuster of FairyTail vs Jake Nakahara of Midnight Moon!" Ummm... what? Didn't he only just battle yesterday?

"Ummm, Ok?" Gray said, looking confused at the others. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked them but Lucy, Happy and Erza shook their heads.

"No idea." Erza said looking sown at the arena, thinking. What could be going on? But he just shrugged.

"Well, guess it's my turn." He said and the others gave him good luck and if he went down towards the arena where Lyon and Natsu had just left and there dtood waitiwaiting, Jake Nakahara.

 **LineBreak**

Gray stood there, hands clenching as he stared at Jake who was smirking at him-that stupid evil smirk. It annoyed him. Why couldn't that guy stop smirking all ready?

Well this hould be an interesting battle. An Ice devil slayer vs a fire fairy slayer. Wonder what's going to happen; who's gonna win? You know, this could be the first battle between a devil slayer and fairy slayer in over a hundred years? How cools that?" Ok, he might have a point there; it did sound cool, but he moved that thought aside for now.

"Alright let's do this you fire idio," He held his fists up and magic started to swirl around it. "I'm ready." He said and conjured up two ice swords. Jake looked curious.

"Mh, not using devil slayer magic. Dang, I was really hoping you would. Oh well," Black fire appeared in a swirling ball in his hands, his eyes not moving from Gray's. Gray grinded his teeth together and ran forward, throwing his swords back before aiming it at Jake but just as he was about to attack him, Jake shot the ball of fire at Gray. It caught him of gaurd somehow and the fire landed right at his torso, his swords turning into little crystals as he was pushed back amd was now rolling on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Ow." He muttered, getting up on his elbows. "What the heck?" He muttered.

"That was my 'Fairy slayer fireball move. It's more efffective if I use the spell in Fairy Slayer mode." He laughed and through another one at Gray but dodged it just in time.

"Alright, if you wanna do it that way." He got up slowly, the whole crowd silent. He stared at Jake as he activated his devil slayer magic: his black markings appearing across his arm and along his face, his hair flying in the wind.

"Finally. Thought you'd never do it" Jake cracked his head side to side.

"Now let the real battle begin." He said and shot out flame at him, but Gray shot out a shield to counter attack it ans the flame bounced of it and shot through the sky.

"Ice Devil Raaaaagggggggeee!" Gray shouted and purple ice shot out towards the Dark fairy slayer. But it looked like it didn't do anything! He just stood there-unmarked, not even a scratch on jkm! What the heck was this?

"Ice devils RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEE!" He tried again but it was still the same results. Jake just smiled again.

"Nice try. Lights out nowm" And the wall of fire was shot out towards Gray and the last thing he remembered seeing was hot, blistering hot fire then nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**(I don't own Fairytail)** **Thanks for letting me know sorry about that but thanks for the review :) he's the last chapter.**

"Is he going to be ok?" Lucy asked worriedly as she and the rest of the guild that were stood around the bed stared at Gray who was unconcious. Porlyusica poured some medicene in his kouth while Wendy healed him.

"He should be fine. Just a few burns, not fatal but I would recommend him not parricpating in the games for a few days."

"Thank you Porlyusica and thank you Wendy. You've done enough for now, you should go get some rest." The Master s miled at her. She wriped her head, nodded and stood up and thanked the Master before heading out the door followe by Erza who was going to check on her.

"So, when is he going to wake up?" Natsu asked who wass standing the closest to Gray.

"When he wakes up. It can be an hour a day or a week. I'm not entirely sure." She relplied. Well that was helpful, reallly helpful Natsu thought.

"So what's going to happen now?" Lucy asked.

"I would really love to stay here with him but we have to go back to the games; the next rounds coming up soon. Someone can stay herenif they want and we can all come and check back in later. Ok?" The Master said and the rest of them nodded.

"I can stay here for a while." Cana said and she sat down in the chair that was next to Gray's head.

"Aleigjt, we'll come back later tonight to see how he's doing. Thanks again Porlyusica." The Master smiled at her but she grumbled in response and picked her potion bottles out and walked out the room. The res tof the guild did the same thing leaving Cana and Gray who was still asleep on the bed.

 **LineBreak**

"Ok, everyone's leaving the infirmary now Master."

"Good. Begin to move in."

"Wait no, there's still another person inside, should we wait?"

"No there's no time. I say we should just attack that person and take him."

"Master? What do you think?"

"Do it."

"Alright then. Let's go you guys."

 **FairyTail** Cana was still sitting in the room and was starring at Gray worriedly. _Come on Gray. You've got to wake up. Please You better be ok because if you die from small burns I will kill you._ So yoyou know, those kind of thoughts were running around in her brain.

But no matter how many thoughts wirled around in her brain he was just still asleep, even though Porlyusica said he would be fine it still bugged her. And the thing about this situation that bugged her the most was how peaceful he looked when he was slipping, I mean come on. She was sitting their worrying her ass of as well as the rest of the guild, and he was just sleeping there without a care in the world! She knew that wasn't true but still.

Something outside the door startled her out of her thoughts. She would've assumed it was a guild member or Porlyusica but it sounded a lot louder than them and no it wasn't Natsu.

She stood up and walked towards the door. She could see a shadow at the bottom of the door, it looked like there were two or three people there. She was about open it when suddenly the door blasted opened knocked her back to the other side of the room.

Bits of wood and dust flew everywhere. Three figured emerged through the door; Misnight Moon. Cana groaned as she tried to sit up, the door fell of her back slightly as she looked up. Jake, Yagi and another member walked through the door.

"Ooh hello. Don't believe I know your name but I don't really care." Yagi said with a creepy smile _, huh, must be a Midnight Moon thing then?_ Cana thought. Yagi looked towards the bed that Gray occupied. No, no,no,no. They can't be here for Gray. No, they cannot take Gray.

"No." She said, struggling to stand up up.

"Yes." She whispered and shot a eind spell at her making her fly back into the wall but she stood up again and grabbed out one of her cards: lightning rope.

She flicked her card and a string od lightning appeared wrapping the three around them like a snake. Just like when Gray was battling Jake; his spells did nothing. They just stood there like nothing bappened at all! What the hell!?

She flicked another lightning card at them and it did the same thing but this time Jake grabbed it and set it on on fire and he untwirled it and send it back to her which wrapped around Cana's arms, shocking her. She screamed out in pain and watched helplessy as they walked towards Grays bed.

The third person that Cana didn't know waves his handsnout infront of him and suddenly Gray was lifted into the air, still in the same sleeping mode. She was still kinda surprised how he was still asleep in all this.

The last thing she saw before everything turned back was them carrying Gray out the door.

 **FairyTail**

"Ana!Cana! Can ylu here me?" Cana gasped as she sat up straight and looked around. She didn't know where she was until it all came back to her. She was in the infirmary and she was watching Gray then they came in and took-

"GRAY!" She shouted and hurried to stand up.

"Woah, woah, woah! Cana calm down it's ok." She shook her head, she didm't know who was talking but they didn't know what happened.

"No, no, no, no,no. Gray. We need to get to him."

"What do you mean child?" Tbat was the Masters voice.

"Mi-Midnight Moon. Th-they-"

"They took Gray!" Cana winced at the sound of Natsu's voice but nodded. Her eyesight was finally clearing and ahe could now see the Master, Natsu, Erza and Wendy around her and she was sitting on a not destroyed bed in the infirmary.

"Y-yeah. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Cana." The Master said plaplacing a calming hand on her leg to try and calm her down. She thoughht the opposite though but didn't say anything about it: they needed to get to Gray.

"We need to get to Gray. Natsu do you think you can find his sent?"Natsu nodded determinely. "Yup. It's still fresh. We need to leave now." he said and ran out the door ith the others following him.

 **FairyTail**

They had gathered up all of FairyTail and followed Natsu who lead them outside of town and into a large Mountian. When they entered the cave they found a group of Wizards who were already in battle stance.

"Aleogjt Fairytail let's show them what happens when you ness with Family. Natsu, Happy go and find Gray we'll stay here and fight." Natsu and Happy nodded and Happy picked up Natsu and flew over the wizards that started battling.

Natsu could smell Gray's scent, it wasn't too far away but there were other familiar scents there as well. The group from Midnight Moon. He and Happy finally found a room that had Gray's scent in. It was a large circler room and in the middle was Gray trapped in a cylinder like container and was wide awake and looking a little panicky.

"GRAY!" Gray swivelled around to face him.

"NATSU! HELP!" It was then Natsu acted. He knew Gray was in great danger no, Gray would never ask for help unless he needed it too.

"Alright. Stand back a little." Gray looked at him as if he had grown three heads but did as he was told. His eyes widened though and looked like he regretted making the desision as Natsu ran straight forward with his arms lighted on fire and punched the glass until it finally cracked, but just a little bit.

"Do you really think it'll be that easy?" A voice echoed throughout the cave making Natsu and Gray jump.

"Who are you! And what do you want with Gray!" The voice chuckled.

"That's for me to know." Suddenly a cloked figure appeared in front of Natsu-he couldn't really see his face, half of it was covered by the dark hood.

"What do you want with Gray!" He asked again, charging straight towards the guy. But the guy moved so quickly to the side, aurprising Natsu as he tripped over but soon got back up and charged again. The man dodged it again but this time he attacked. He waved his hand out to the right and a purple circle appeared and suddenly purple smoke came out of it.

Natsu caught a wiff of it and immedietly cover his nose and mouth: it was poison.

"Happy, Gray! Cover your mouths quick!" Happy quickly did as he was told and Gray was about to do the same thing when he suddenly coughed.

"Oh oh, seems like the posion is spreading. What are you going to do DragonSlayer?" The man hissed, his voice sounding like poison itself.

"Gray? Hang on I'm gonna get you out." Natsu said, glancing over at Gray who was starting to cough a bit more now and looked back at the man.

He uncovered one hand from his mouth and lit a flame in his hand and shot it out at the purple smoke. It vanished in an instant and all trace of posion was gone and Gray's coughs dialled down a bit. That was good at least.

Natsu faced the man; both of fists up now and he was ready to fight. "Let's do this." And he shot out a fire dragons roar. The man waved his hand infront of his face and a big purple circle appeared and the deagon fire went atraight through it and disappeared instantly. Come on, how was he going to beat this guy?

He looked around, trying to find away to defeat him. As if the universe had heard his call, the wall to the room burst opened and there was standing Erza, Lucy and the Master.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to him.

"Thank God." He muttered. "Listen guys! I need to get Gray out, can you diract this guy for me?" The both nodded and called up their magic and started fighting whihc caught the mana attention.

Natsu then turned around and ran towards the glass cylinder where Gray was trapped and started running at the the glass, trying to crack it.

After a few more hits the glass finally cracked open. Gray breathed a sigh of relief and sped walked up to him.

"Thanks for that. What took you so long?" He smirked crossing his arms and Natsu's smile immedietly fell into an annoyed frown.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." He said and waved. "Come on let's go and beat this guy." He said and he and Natsu ran up to the fuy and started to bsttle with him.

 **FairyTail**

An hour later the team finally defeated the guy with Natsu and Gray using their Dragonslayer and Devilslayer mode thitting him with the last blow they finally met up with the rest of the guild who had tied up all members of Midnight Moon.

"Why did you want Gray?" Natsu asked staring down at the dark guild Master. The Master didn't reply but just smirked. "Answer me!"

"Revenge! Revenge against all devil slayers!" He replied with a laugh. The council who had just arrived took them away and thanked FairyTail for everything.

"Thanks you guys for coming for me." Gray said turning towards them. "It means a lot."

"No problem snowflake. What you thought we'de just leave you? The guild would be boring without." Gray smirked.

"What? You saying ypu'de miss me Flamebrain."

"Ppfft as if."

"Alright guys settle down that's enough. Let's head back to the Games." Erza said

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!"

"YEAAAHHH!"

 **And the end. It didn't end exactly as I planned out to be and I don't know how great it was but hope u still liked it but oh well I just wanted to get this story completed so here we are thank you for reading :)**


End file.
